


Super High School Level Group chat fic

by RatsAreNice



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Daddy Kink, Group Chat Fic, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Ishimaru is loud, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Humor, Texting, daddy jokes, daddy kink humor, texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatsAreNice/pseuds/RatsAreNice
Summary: Junko makes a Group Chat and then shit happens.(Tags will be added as characters and things happen)(Rated Teen and up for swearing and suggestive jokes)
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro/Togami Byakuya, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	1. Junko Makes a Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I head canon that Junko types a lot of emojis
> 
> Also Ishimaru types in all caps because

**3:28pm**

**DANGANRONPA**

**[ Junko created DANGANRONPA ]**

**[ Junko added Chihiro, Leon, Mondo and 11 more ]**

**[ Junko is now online ]**

  
  


Welcome, Everybody! : **Junko**

  
  


**[ Mondo is now online ]**

  
  


**Mondo** : What the fuck is this??

A group chat! Obviously!!😝 : **Junko**

  
  


**[ Byakuya is now online ]**

  
  


**Byakuya** : This is completely unnecessary

  
  


**[ Byakuya is now offline ]**

**[ Mondo is now offline ]**

Ugh..buzzkills 🙄 : **Junko**

**[ Junk is now offline ]**

  
  


**\-- Two hours Later / 5:18pm --**

  
  
  


**[ Leon is now online ]**

**[ Ishimaru is now online ]**

**[ Chihiro is now online ]**

**[ Yasuhiro is now online ]**

**Leon** : *LE GASP*

**Leon** : do i smell a group chat??  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Yasuhiro** : why yes you do my friend

**Leon** : WOO!!!! THIS IS GONNA BE SO COOL!!!!!!!!!!

**Ishimaru** : HELLO FELLOW STUDENTS!

**Chihiro** : Hi ishi! :)

**Ishimaru** : HELLO CHIHIRO!

**[ Leon changed Ishimaru's name to LOUD NERD ]**

**[ Leon changed Chihiro’s name to quiet nerd ]**

**LOUD NERD** : LEON, I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHY YOU CHANGED MY NAME!

**quiet nerd** : I actually kinda like my name

**quiet nerd** : but here lemme fix it a lil..

**[ quiet nerd changed their name to Techo <3 ]**

**Techo <3** : that's better! :))

**Leon** : wow..just destroy my handiwork huh |:(

**Techo <3** : Sorry :(

**Yasuhiro** : Hey! Lemme in on sum o that name changin action! >:)

**[ Yasuhiro changed Yauhiro’s name to Hiro ]**

**[ Yasuhiro changed Leon’s name to b a l l s ]**

**[ Yasuhiro changed LOUD NERD’s name to MORAL_HOE ]**

**B a l l s** : rlly.. 😐

**MORAL_HOE** : YASUHIRO! IT IS RUDE TO CHANGE OTHERS NAMES WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION!

**Hiro** : haha

**Hiro** : m o r a l h o e

**Hiro** : asdfghjklqwertyuiopzxcvbnm

**MORAL_HOE** : I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT IS SO HUMERING ABOUT MY NAME, HIRO!

**Hiro** : ?? Do you not know what hoe means?????

**MORAL_HOE** : NO I DO NOT! PLEASE EXPLAIN IT TO ME!

**Hiro** : HOLY SHT YOU DONT KNOW JENSFUIWXFHUIBYUWANIUFNWISCUES

**B a l l s** : i- 

**Techo <3** : …

**Hiro** :HCJEWSKCNSVKEESFMNCS

**[ Mondo is now online ]**

**Hiro** : …

**Hiro** : shit

**Tech <3** : i told mondo that u called ishi a hoe :)

**Hiro** : you little snitch

**Mondo** : you’re dead ghost boy

**Hiro** : well fuck

**[ Hiro is now offline ]**

**[ Mondo is now offline ]**

**B a l l s** : gHoSt BoY

**Techo <3** : petition to make that his legal name

**MORAL_HOE** : I WILL NOW BE LEAVING TO STOP MONDO FROM HURTING HIRO!

**MORAL_HOE** : GOODBYE EVERYBODY!

**[ MORAL_HOE is now offline ]**

**Techo <3:** yeah, i’m gonna have to go help

**Techo <3:** shit-

**Techo <3:** i just heard Hiro scream..

**Techo <3** : brb gotta go stop a murder

**[ Techo <3 is now offline ]**

**B a l l s** : i gotta see this shit 😩

**[ B a l l s is now offline ]**


	2. Byakuya calls money daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more shit goes down-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't leave just because theres byakuya/hagakure
> 
> also ishimaru doesnt type in all caps and junkos text is on the right now cuz i didnt like it
> 
> also also quick warning this chapters gonna feature a lot of daddy jokes so if you don't like that then sorry

**2:06pm**

**DANGANRONPA**

**[ Aoi is now online ]**

**Aoi** : Hi @everyone!! :’)

**[ Byakuya is now online ]**

**[ Aoi is now online ]**

**[ Toko is now online ]**

**[ Junko is now online ]**

**[ Sakura is now online ]**

**Sakura** : Hello Aoi

**Aoi** : Heyy Sakura!! :’)

**Hifumi** : is this everybody??

**Junko** : Nope! Everyone in class is on this gc! They're all just too pussy to join ;)

**Aoi** : Well that wasn’t a very nice thing to say :/

**Byakuya** : This is immensely ludicrous

**Aoi** : oooh someones bringing out the big words

**Toko** : You have such an excellent vocabulary Master!!! 💖💖💖💖💖💖💖

**Byakuya** : don’t talk to me.

**[ Toko changed Byakuya’s name to daddy ]**

**Toko** : :)

**Aoi** : :0

**Sakura** : well

**Hifumi** : i..um..

**Daddy** : …

**Daddy** : i hate this goddamn school

**[ Daddy is now offline ]**

**Aoi** : damn tokos just a different breed huh 😭😭😭

**Hifumi** : i’m good with some kinky stuff here and there but DAMN toko..

**Toko** : what?? I WIDLL ALIWMAUYS CALLK HUIM DADDDDY :DDDDD💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖

**Sakura** : oH GOD KILL IT

**[ Junko has muted Toko for 5 hours ]**

**Aoi** : THANK YOU 😭😭😭😭😭😭

**Junko** : Oh! That reminds me!

**[ Junko removed Admin privileges from Makoto, Hifumi, Sakura and 11 more ]**

**[ Junko gave Admin privileges to Ishimaru, Kyoko, Chihiro ]**

**Junko** : There! Now there won’t be as much chaos!!

**Aoi** : dang it! I was gonna change my name!! :((

**Junko** : Sry, if you want I can take requests!

**Aoi** : Yes please!!

**Junko** : Aight! Here

**Junko** : [https://docs.google.com/forms/d/---------------------------------]

**Aoi** : TY!!!!! 💖

**Junko** : np!! :)

**[ b a l l s is now online ]**

**B a l l s** : Hey, why wasn’t I invited to the party!!

**Aoi** : ..

**Aoi** : Leon, tf is ur name??

**B a l l s** : hehe :)

**Sakura** : It sure is..interesting

**Junko** : Oh! You guys just keep reminding me of stuff I was gonna do!!

**[ Junko has reset everybody's names ]**

**Leon** : D A MN IT

**Junko** : Sorry Leon ;)

**Junko** : ShiT that was supposed to be a smiley face

**Sakura** : d a mn junko gettin flirty over here ;b

**Hifumi** : i- Thsi gc is so dum 

**Hifumi** :

**[ Hifumi is now offline ]**

**Aoi** : Wtf Hifumi????

**Sakura** : i..dont even..

**Junko** : Well frik this

**Junko** : I’m out ✌️😘

**[ Junko is now offline ]**

**Sakura** : goodbye, Aoi i’ll be leaving as well

**Aoi** : Bye Sakura!! <3

**[ Sakura is now offline ]**

**Aoi** : …

**Aoi** : well frik guess i’ll just die

**[Aoi is now offline]**

_ { LATER.. } _

**8:37pm**

**DANGANRONPA**

**[ Junko is now Online ]**

**Junko** : ima change u guyses names :)

**Junko** : Heres a list so ya’ll don’t get cunfuzzled about whos who

**Junko** :

Me- _QUEEN **_**

Makoto- SHSLBiDisaster

Aoi- Donuts4Life

Byakuya- ICallMoneyDaddy

Celestia- GimmieYourMoneyBitch

Chihiro- SmartBabey

Hifumi- MALESIMP

Ishimaru- HEADICKSUCKERMARTY

Kyoko- TheSmartOne

Leon- BallBoy

Mondo- ButterBiker

Sakura- STrONG

Toko- FEMALESIMP

Yasuhiro- WEEED

**Junko** : Hope you like your new names ;)

**[ Hiro is now online ]**

**[ Leon is now online ]**

**[ Aoi is now online ]**

**[ Chihiro is now online ]**

**[ Hifumi is now online ]**

**[ Toko is now online ]**

**[ Ishimau is now online ]**

**[ Mondo is now online ]**

**[ Junko changed Junko’s, Toko’s, Byakuya’s and 11 other’s names ]**

**WEEED** : 

**WEEED** : I am satisfied

**BallBoy** : r

**BallBoy** : really

**Donuts4Life** : b a l l b o y

**SmartBabey** : jabsnciowkelsjacnikawn

**MALESIMP** : ncioawlKNiekancuierabvsjzmvniureajiocjn

**MALESIMP** : wait-

**Donuts4Life** : OMFG HIFUMIS NSME DNIOAWLKNCACENVUCEAN

**MALESIMP** : DAMN IT

**FEMALESIMP** : HAHA!

**FEMALESIMP** : …………………………..

**Donuts4Life** : IM FUCKING DYING HOLY SHITCJA E

**HEADICKSUCKERMARTY** : Aoi! Please do not use such language in the group chat!

**SmartBabey** : OH MY GOD ISHI-

**ButterBiker** : i-

**Donuts4Life** : JUNKO I LOVE YOU SM RIGHT NOWNJKCSBAIUKJBCUEBVBS

**_QUEEN_** : We all know its soo true

**HEADICKSUCKERMARTY** : What is true? Please explain Junko!

**_QUEEN_** : hah that u a dick suker mart

**HEADICKSUCKERMARTY** : I do not understand! Could you please explain further!

**_QUEEN_** :

**Donuts4Life** :

**SmartBabey** :

**ButterBiker** :

**MALESIMP** :

**FEMALESIMP** :

**BallBoy** :

**WEEED** :

**_QUEEN_** : d

**_QUEEN_** : do you not know what your name means??????

**HEADICKSUCKERMARTY** : No, I do not! Please explain it to me!

**_QUEEN_** : well shit

**_QUEEN_** : nice. Now i gotta go explain it to Ishi

**_QUEEN_** : hey ishi can you meet me outside the dining hall real quick??

**HEADICKSUCKERMARTY** : Of course Junko!

**[ HEADICKSUCKERMARTY is now offline ]**

**[ _QUEEN_ is now offline ]**

**Donuts4Life** : can we get an f in the chat for Ishi innocence in about 10 mins?

**Donuts4Life** : f

**SmartBabey** : f

**ButterBiker** : f

**MALESIMP** : f

**FEMALESIMP** : f

**BallBoy** : f

**WEEED** : f

**Donuts4Life** : Nice

  
  


**[ ICallMoneyDaddy is now online ]**

**ICallMoneyDaddy** :

**ICallMoneyDaddy** : who changed my name

**Donuts4Life** : BWUCKJNCUSNCSJANCEJSJJANCSMANCKJ

**BallBoy** : HOLY SHEBCT

**WEEED** : BYAKUYA HOLY HWADHBIUA

**MALESIMP** : BUT WHY IS IT TRUEEEEE

**WEEED** : I know who else he can call daddy ;)))

**Donuts4Life** : 😳

**ButterBiker** : well shit dude

**WEEED** : SHI T NO MAKOTO TYPED THAT HE STOLE MY PHONEE NOOOO

**ICallMoneyDaddy** : I’m coming over.

**WEEED** : SHIT I M SO DEADNINVISZ

**[ WEEED is offline ]**

**[ ICallMoneyDaddy is offline ]**

  
  


**FEMALESIMP** : HOW DARE HE SAY THAT TO MASTER!!!!!

**FEMALESIMP** : I WILL KILL HIM FOR IT HAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHAHAHHAHA

**MALESIMP** : Oh god..this is why i don’t like the yanderes

**MALESIMP** : but in all seriousness anyone else find it sus that they both logged off at the same time

**Donuts4Life** : yeahh i see em

**BallBoy** : ya’ll think they gonna fuck :’/

**SmartBabey** : definitely

**ButterBiker** : hey, Leon your near Hiros dorms right?? Do you see anything

**BallBoy** : Hol up i’m looking right now

**BallBoy** : h o l y c r a p

**Donuts4Life** : What???

**BallBoy** : Hiro just let Byakuya into his dorm 😳😳😳

**MALESIMP** : nfcwnisncmxzncesncj

**SmartBabey** : well well well looks like mr weed man is gonna get some expensive ass tonight  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**ButterBiker** :  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**BallBoy** : ima go snoop and see what theyre doin alone in there

**BallBoy** : brb

**[** **BallBoy** **is now offline ]**

**ButterBiker** : yea its gettin pretty late ima leave

**SmartBabey** : Me too, goodbye everybody!!

**Donuts4Life** : Bye!!

**[** **ButterBiker** **is now offline ]**

**[** **SmartBabey** **is now offline ]**

**[** **Donuts4Life** **is now offline ]**

**FEMALESIMP** : brb gonna go plan hiros muder

**[** **FEMALESIMP** **is now offline ]**

**MALESIMP** :

**MALESIMP** : o h

**[** **MALESIMP** **is now offline ]**

**Author's Note:**

> Idk when i'll updates this..eventually probably
> 
> oop- we're just gonna ignore how i called Junko 'Junk'
> 
> (Oh god how do you add pictures)


End file.
